


Swimming Pool Fun

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Keystone Motel, Scratching, Stevenbomb 3.0, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire sat outside of the motel room, knowing Steven and his father were sleeping inside their room and hearing their snores from where she sat. Greg had gently asked her to leave so they could sleep, and she could only agree. If she hadn't, then they both would have been her colour by morning, and that wasn't something she wanted in the slightest. She looked to the pool, knowing Ruby was sitting down in the middle of the crater and pouting. She glanced back away, running through the possible futures that could happen if she approached the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Pool Fun

Sapphire sat outside of the motel room, knowing Steven and his father were sleeping inside their room and hearing their snores from where she sat. Greg had gently asked her to leave so they could sleep, and she could only agree. If she hadn't, then they both would have been her colour by morning, and that wasn't something she wanted in the slightest. She looked to the pool, knowing Ruby was sitting down in the middle of the crater and pouting. She glanced back away, running through the possible futures that could happen if she approached the other.

 

Regardless of what she did, she wouldn't listen to her about apologising. She'd ignore her words, and they'd start yelling again, or they'd get in a fight and break part of the pool, or Ruby would yell at her and wake up Steven, or... A million futures played out before her eye, and she hopped down from the van top. If she just let her sit down there, then she'd swelter, and by morning, the concrete would have bubbled around her. More damage to pay for, and that one would be rather expensive for poor Greg.

 

Slowly, she made her way over to the fence around the pool, stepping inside and making her way over to the crater. She watched Ruby look up, then scowl and look down again, as if she hadn't even seen her. She knew where the future was going from that moment, but wasn't going to allow her to keep pouting, nor was she going to allow her to wake Steven or destroy anything further. She floated down to the bottom, not bothering to take the stairs as they were a waste of her time when she could simply float down, and made her way over to her Ruby. She stood beside her for a moment, the other not even bothering to glance up; instead, she was staring at the ground before her, her arms crossed over her chest. A swell of rage bubbled up inside her and she forced herself to take a deep breath to keep calm before it popped as she sat down next to the red gem she so loved.

 

"Ruby, look at me. I can't let you sit down here like this all night. You're going to end up messing up the concrete," she told her, watching the way her precious stone shook and quaked, barely containing her rage for now. It was almost too hot next to her, but her own influence was making the area cooler, almost normal, but Ruby was still much angrier than she was. She could see the future and how it would go, knowing that in every one, it went exactly as it did then. The other rounded on her, snapping her teeth together, anger in her eyes.

 

"Oh, let me guess! You saw that too, didn't you! Why did you even come down her--" She was quick to cut the other off before she said something that would hurt either of them, pressing their lips together. Her lips were warm, cutting through her cold exterior, and warm hands grabbed onto her arms above the elbow, careful of her gloves as she pulled her closer into the kiss. She wasn't going to let Ruby control this though, because she needed the release before she burned anything down, she needed to let out some steam, and Sapphire knew exactly how to help her do so.

 

They were up and against the wall in seconds, the useless air knocked out of her lover as she pressed her there. Her own cool hands grabbed her lover's hips, Ruby's lips parting in a partial gasp of surprise when she did so. Her tongue slid into the other's hot mouth, and she could feel the heat radiating off her, soothing it with her own freezing aura. She could feel the fingers tightening on her arm, a cautious tongue pressing to hers seconds later. It felt warm, and she was sure her own felt cold as she ran it along the other's. The hands on her arms moved up slowly, and she knew that they were going to go back down before they did, the bite of nails drawing a hiss out of her into the kiss. So that was how it was going to be? She would give her what she wanted, then.

 

She started to pull back from the kiss before nipping the other's bottom lip, tugging on it then. Ruby was quick to hiss at that, her hands gripping her arms harder before nails drew back down. She let her gloves fade away, digging her own nails into the other's hips through her clothes as she let go of her bottom lip. She moved to kiss her neck instead of letting her get the satisfaction of kissing her again and pulling on her bottom lip this time like Ruby planned, starting to bite the skin there, gently- not hard enough to leave a mark but still bring pain, because if she did, Steven would ask too many questions at breakfast. Even this wasn't going to completely stop their argument for them to fuse again, but it would be better, no sign of fire present for the diner in the morning.

 

"Sapphire," the other gasped, and she smirked, feeling the heat starting to drain from the other slowly. Her own aura dulled as she kissed and bit her way around the other's neck, light scratches appearing on her arms; those would be gone by morning, thankfully, so there would be no worrying about explaining those. She made her way to the other's jawline, working along the skin there, and enjoying the little gasps that slipped free when she bit certain areas. She knew they were coming, and knew exactly where to bite to earn them like she wanted. Slowly, she made her way along the other's jaw, Ruby tilting her head up to allow her better access.

 

Cool hands slipped under the other's elastic as she worked her neck, enjoying the sharp inhale of surprise at the simple touch. She hadn't even got started yet, but she could tell the other was enjoying herself, if her noises were anything to go by. They were nothing more than sweet panting and soft little gasps at each gentle bite, but they told her the other wasn't going to push her away. She traced one of her hands slowly to the front of the other's shorts, pressing it flush against her underwear, and feeling just how soaked Ruby had got already, her free hand digging her nails slightly into the other's hip. Sapphire received nails digging into her arm in return, and she switched the sides of her neck she worked on, biting and nipping there.

 

With her cool hand palming the red gem's core, it was easy to judge how well she was enjoying everything, even if her little noises and grip on her arms weren't enough. She didn't want her efforts to go for not though, her hand sliding into the other's underwear. She traced one finger around her slit slowly, enjoying the brief moment to tease along with the delicious and wonderful moan that the other gave her as a reward. Letting it hang in the air for a second, she took the time to enjoy it's echoes in the concrete chamber they were in, before biting her neck again, though a bit harder than she meant to, but still not hard enough to leave a mark.

 

"Do you give me permission?" the blue gem asked after a moment of tracing around her slit, and Ruby nodded quickly in response, almost desperately. Good, because she didn't want to do it otherwise. That was all it took before she pressed a couple fingers into her, knowing she'd be able to take them both with ease, and they were quick to press and curl inside the other, working the spots she knew she liked. It was easy to get her quivering in seconds, her hips pressing closer as Sapphire worked her. Ruby's hands gripped her arms tighter as she nipped her neck, sharp little gasps and soft whimpers escaping her with each curl of her fingers. She took a moment to move her thumb to rub her clit, before nipping her neck again. She had made her way to her collarbone by now and she started nipping against the skin right against the bone there, her free hand pressing a little harder in the other's hip.

 

"Sapphire! Fu-fuck! I'm go-gonna... Nnngh... I'm gonna come!" she hissed, and her lover could only smirk. She knew it would take nothing to get her to this point, with her cool fingers pressing in deeper and curling against every little sensitive spot she could find, and kissed her way back up to Ruby's jawline. She was quick to kiss her then, feeling the other shatter around her, a whine slipping into her lips as Ruby came, her hips jerking and twitching with each little movement of her fingers as she slowly stopped working them.

 

"There you are," she sighed, and Ruby panted, her chest heaving with each breath she didn't need. She pulled her fingers free of her and then her shorts, moving to press them into her mouth and suck them clean. Ruby groaned at the sight, and once her fingers were free, she kissed her, her tongue invading her mouth. She let the other's warm tongue press around, letting her gather the reminiscent of her own taste, and she could only hold the other close as she moaned into her mouth. Her hands moved from her arms, going to tug at her dress, and she let her lift it up.

 

Screw worrying about apologising to Pearl at the moment, they rarely split up, and she was going to enjoy every second of this, even if they were arguing and it was rough. They needed to get out their anger without letting Steven know, and she could see they still had a few more hours before anyone came to check out the pool. That was a few hours to leave marks under each other's clothes so their little boy wouldn't know what they had been doing. It was still fighting, though without destroying anything around them.


End file.
